injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Robin (Damian Wayne)/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"Joker!" *"Joker's die here!" *"I'll kill you, clown boy!" *"Batman's a criminal. Just like you." *"So you're a hero where you come from?" *"I'm not Dick Grayson." *"His son. But Superman's been more of a father than you ever were..." Clash *"Looking forward to this." - Clash with any character *"Watch a real hero in action" - Clash with any Character *"Here comes the hot sauce!" - Clash with any Character *"You don't stand a chance!" - Clash with any Character *"Gonna enjoy this!" - Clash with any Character *"Nice helmet, loser." - Clash with Ares or (Regime) Sinestro Defense Wagers *"Another criminal, Batman?" - Clash with Batman *"I'm younger and faster!" - Clash with Batman *"Think you'll survive this?" - Clash with Catwoman *"Not bad for an old lady." - Clash with Catwoman *"Looking forward to this." - Clash with Cyborg *"You're a little rusty." - Clash with Cyborg *"Thought you were fast, Slade." - Clash with Deathstroke *"You're getting old, Slade. - Clash with Deathstroke *"Let's wrap this up, Joker." - Clash with The Joker *"You're in trouble." - Clash with The Joker *"You're gonna feel this." - Clash with Raven Attack Wagers *"But it will feel great!" - Clash with Batman *"Feeling's mutual." - Clash with Batman *"Can't be if I'm on it." - Clash with Batman *"You're too old for me." - Clash with Catwoman *"More man than you." - Clash with Cyborg *"I'm the upgrade." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Freaking psycho." - Clash with The Joker *"I can take it." - Clash with Raven Injustice 2 Story Mode * "So what if Superman's pulling criminals out of Arkham? They're the worst of the worst." * "Sounds like justice to me." * "Yeah, and what if it'd been Gotham? If Joker had killed me, your own son?" * "Thought you'd say that." * "It's not responding. We're being taken to the Batcave!" * "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking." * "So you won't kill, but you're fine with traumatic brain injuries?" * "No..." * "Look who I found..." * "Victor Zsasz. Psychopath. How many women have you killed?" * "A hundred and twenty-one. Huh. Sounds incorrigible to me." * "You'd rather fight your friends than the real problem." * "Son? You didn't raise me. The League of Assassins did." * "Problem solved. Who's next?" * "Then stay on your side, Batman." * "I'll be on Superman's." * "You coward. We are at war with these animals! You think you're better than him!? You let the Joker keep on killing! You couldn't save Lois, or Jason, or anyone!" * "But the inmates..." * "Am I... dreaming?" * "My old man's standards sure have dropped." * "You newbs are so desperate to impress Batman. Why? He's weak." * "I take after my mother." * "I was the perfect child." * "Batman just wasn't fit to be my father." * "Thought I was smarter hot head? No. I know I am." * "You keep so many secrets, but you can't stand it when one's kept from you. Can you?" * "I analyzed the Kryptonian data, like you asked. You didn't miss anything. They just didn't have an answer for Brainiac." * "Hold on, Kara." * "Superman's been more of a father than Batman could ever be." * "What about her?" Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "You fight like a white belt." - After winning a round * "I've never needed you!" - To Batman after winning a round Clash Defense Wagers * "You're fighting the master, rookie." * "This time, you're dead." * "How's this gonna end?" * "Even your name is stupid." * "All power, no talent." * "Last chance to fall in line." * "Tell Bruce I made you suffer." * "You are such a disappointment." * "Want your face ripped off?" * "You going easy on me?" * "I've kick ass since day one." * "You cocky jerk." * "Are you with us or against us?" * "My legend will eclipse yours." * "Gimme your suit, Beetle." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Who put a hit on me?" - Clash with Deadshot Attack Wagers * "I've been training since birth." * "I'll drop you off the roof." * "Like I need advice from you." * "Superman and I disagree." * "Quit embarrassing yourself!" * "I'll measure up. You don't." * "The al Ghul's don't tap." * "Fear isn't my genes." * "But beating you is so fun." * "Your mediocre is killing me." * "That's ironic coming from you." * "Death is just another test." * "I don't consort with enemies." * "Don't need a red ring to prove that." - Clash with Atrocitus * "My mother would be proud!" - Clash with Batman or Enchantress * "Thrashing two of you at once." - Clash with Firestorm * "Shut it, clown!" - Clash with Joker or Harley Quinn * "Shut up, Scarecrow!" - Clash with Scarecrow Category:Quotes